


On Her Sacred Night

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rituals, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco and Theo choose Samhain to seal their bond.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	On Her Sacred Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).

> This was written for the [hp-halloween](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/) fest over on LJ.

Strong magic swirled throughout a small clearing deep in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Shining oranges, purples, and a hint of black dipped and weaved through the leaves of the surrounding trees, attracting fairies with its strength. Their light brightened the clearing, and reflected off sweat-slickened skin.

"We call upon the Goddess…"

The heat of the bonfire was intense on Draco's bare skin. He could only just see Theo through the flames, the edge of a grin twitching at his mouth.

"…to bless this union on Her sacred night."

A stronger wave of magic swirled between them, kicking up the leaves on the ground. Draco's eyes closed and he swayed, enjoying the power flowing through him.

"With this energy produced, we offer ourselves to the Goddess…"

Purple magic twisted its way up Draco's wand arm, causing him to shiver. He took a step around the bonfire, towards Theo.

"…that she may use us in any way she sees fit."

Orange magic matching the pattern from Draco's arm snaked its way along Theo's. They both took several steps towards each other, and finished the ritual in unison.

"On this, Her sacred night."

Skin-to-skin, they sealed their bond, under the Goddess' eyes.


End file.
